From the standpoint of both a media provider and its customers, the quality of media, e.g., audio, video, etc., is very important. From the standpoint of the customer, high-quality media services are critical to enjoying and obtaining full benefit from the media services. From the standpoint of the media provider, particularly in today's competitive media market, providing poor quality media services can be very detrimental to the provider's business. For example, a customer experiencing issues such as frozen frames, blacked out frames, missing audio, pixilation, etc. may easily choose to switch to a different media provider. Sometimes, customers experiencing such issues will not even bother to report the issues to the media provider before switching to another media provider. Moreover, even if a customer does report an issue, by the time the customer does so, the relationship with the media provider may already be severely damaged. However, present mechanisms for resolving quality issues in a media network generally rely on a customer to report a problem. Further, present monitoring may occur at a location in a network other than at a customer location, e.g., at a head end or central office, and therefore may not accurately reflect the quality of media being provided to the customer.